


Stray

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Teddy 26/Scorpius 18), Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Frottage, Harry Potter Next Generation, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Very Lightly Implied Unrequited James/Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: Teddy’s having the evening from hell, but he’s always had a soft spot for strays, even obstinate, pathetic, distractingly attractive ones like Malfoy’s kid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For lovely Melodic, on her birthday! <3
> 
> Thanks to carpemermaid for the beta!

***

Teddy Lupin was pissed off.

He stood at the edge of the Thestral pen, glaring, and threw a final slab of meat in. It landed with a thick thud on the muddy ground. He wiped his bloody hands on his jeans, fingerless gloves now stinking of raw meat. _Great_ , he thought. _That’s another pair ruined_.

A dark and haggard looking Thestral wandered over to the glistening meat and sniffed it unhappily. It cocked its head to the side for a moment, then snatched it off the ground, giving Teddy a filthy look before it turned away.

“You’re welcome,” Teddy grumbled. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, before remembering what his hands were covered in. He screwed his face up in disgust. 

“Oh, that’s just...lovely,” he grumbled, sighing as he dropped his hands back to his sides.

The misty rain had been falling for the better part of the last hour. Teddy’s Impervious charms had always been bad. As a result, his cloak was drenched, and his dark grey hair was sticking to his head uncomfortably. It always seemed to default to that colour when he was angry, like he was some kind of surly mood ring. It reminded Teddy of steel wool, which just annoyed him more; the last thing he wanted to do was walk around looking like a bloody scourer. His hair was badly in need of a cut, as well. Strands were curling around his jaw, plastering wet tendrils against his cheeks. Right now he wanted to shave the whole lot off. He’d never got the hang of altering the length, though, and knowing his luck―and his temper―he would actually end up bald if he tried to shorten it right now. 

He shook the hair off his face and shivered. He was tall and solid enough, but the cold always seemed to seep right through him, even when he was dry—which right now he most certainly was not. Right now, he was soggy, and he was pissy, and he was cold. 

He cursed himself for agreeing to this job, cursed Hagrid for needing to ‘ _visit an old friend_ ’ in France for a month, cursed himself again for not fixing his fucking left boot before he came out into the Forbidden Forest. His sock was soaked through, and his toes were starting to go numb. He tried to look on the bright side―at least he only had another fortnight of this. All he had to do was take care of the grounds, keep an eye on the animals. And, of course, look after the sodding Thestrals, as per Hagrid's special request. 

It wasn’t like he was especially qualified to look after the bloody things though; anyone could have done the job, really. The problem was, nobody in their right mind would want to. Teddy sure as hell didn’t, but he was the only person Hagrid had successfully managed to badger into it. This time of year a few of the females were calving, and some of the older ones were having a hard time of it. Teddy was in his second year of Magi-Zoological Vet training, so Hagrid often called on him to help with sick animals―which Teddy invariably ended up removing and sending back to whatever exotic location they came from. It made sense then that Hagrid would ask Teddy to take some time away from the Puddleford Shelter to lend a hand, and when his supervisor had given it a ringing endorsement, Teddy hadn’t even had an excuse to say no. _Thank you very much, **Clara**_ , he thought bitterly. 

He hadn’t had the heart to tell Hagrid that he hated Thestrals. Bless that man, he really did care about them. Teddy, on the other hand, really did not. They made him deeply uncomfortable, with their spindly legs and dead eyes. They always had since his Nan had died in his fifth year. Victoire thought it had something to do with seeing them when most of his friends couldn’t, about it being another way he was different, as well as being a constant reminder that the only direct family member he’d ever had was gone. Teddy was pretty sure it was just because they were fucking gross. For their part, the Thestrals seemed to sense his distaste and always acted up terribly around him. 

Still, he wasn’t about to let them suffer, and the mares looked like they were ready to pop any day now―which was a sight Teddy was sure he would never be able to forget. Teddy shuddered. Please, dear Merlin, let him not be there when they went into labour. 

He shook his head, stomping his feet to get the feeling back into them. His wet sock squelched unpleasantly, and he sighed loudly. Bloody rain. Bloody Hagrid. Bloody fucking sock. Teddy wrapped his sodden cloak around himself. With a final glare at the similarly sullen Thestrals, he started to drag his tired body back up to the hut.

He trudged along, boots squelching in and out of the mud like a spoon through porridge, swearing in his head with every step he took. He tucked his hands under his armpits to keep them warm, as he rounded a large tree―then almost tripped as he bumped into a cloaked figure.

“What the—”

He instinctively grabbed his wand, quickly running through the list in his head of the things it might be. Knowing this forest, it could be bloody well anything. He was about to fire off a hex when he saw a flash of light blonde hair and a sulky eye.

“Wha— _Scorpius_? Is that you?!” he asked incredulously, pushing the figure’s hood back to reveal his face.

Sure enough, there he was. Scorpius sodding Malfoy, drenched and petulant and under a tree in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. _Just my bloody luck_ , Teddy thought.

“What the fuck are you doing out here, Malfoy?”

Teddy flinched at his own language, having forgotten entirely that he was talking to a student, even if this particular one was his, what was it, second cousin? There was some kind of familial connection there, and Teddy had met the kid before, but it was probably still not acceptable to swear at him like a sailor. Teddy lowered his wand, and pushed more damp hair out of his face.

“I meant. What are you—you should be up in the castle. It’s dinner time. You can’t be out here.” 

“Why not? You are,” Scorpius bit back sullenly. Teddy just raised an eyebrow, and stared him down. Scorpius sighed, and looked away. 

“I was just…walking, and I—I lost track of time,” Scorpius lied, terribly. Teddy scoffed. Wasn’t Scorpius in Slytherin, or something―aren’t they supposed to be good at that?

“Well, lucky for you I haven’t _lost track of time_ ,” Teddy replied sarcastically. Scorpius looked away guiltily. “So, whatever it is you’re doing out here, it’s done now. You need to get your skinny ar—I mean, you need to head back into the castle. Now.” 

Teddy folded his arms, looking sternly down his nose. He was wet, tired, and wanted a cup of tea and a dry pair of socks. No part of agreeing to help Hagrid had involved dealing with students―especially sulky, distant relations. 

Scorpius swallowed. “No.”

“No?” Teddy repeated, raising his eyebrows. “No what?”

“I… can’t,” Scorpius mumbled, looking away.

“You can’t what? Can’t go back to the castle?” Merlin, talking to this kid was like pulling teeth. He’d get more information out of the fucking Thestrals. “What, lost your key or something? Playing an elaborate game of hide and seek? Of course you can go back to the fucki—to the castle.” Teddy grabbed Scorpius above the elbow and started walking. He was getting very sick of this.

“Piss off. You wouldn’t understand.” Scorpius tried to shake Teddy’s arm off, refusing to budge. Teddy held firm, and Scorpius gave up and stared moodily at his feet. _Merlin_ , Teddy thought. _Teenagers_. You couldn’t pay him enough gold to be one again.

“Mind your language,” Teddy snapped hypocritically. He momentarily dug his nails into Scorpius’s arm, then realised what he was doing and let go. “What do you mean I wouldn’t―” Teddy snapped, then cut himself off, trying to get a grip. _You’re in a foul mood_ , he scolded himself. _Don’t take it out on him_. He looked at Scorpius, properly took him in, and underneath the sodden cloak and wet fringe, he looked―well, he looked pathetic. He couldn’t be older than eighteen; year or so below James, Teddy vaguely recalled, but then he slammed that door shut. Thinking of James led to thinking of...things, and that was never a good idea. Teddy also dimly recalled being invited by the Malfoys to their son’s eighteenth earlier in the year. Teddy hadn’t gone because… Well, because he hadn't fucking wanted to, basically. He supposed he should feel bad about that, but with his Nan gone, he couldn't really see the point in keeping up old family ties. Wasn't like that lot were his actual family anyway, not in any form that counted. Teddy sniffed. No, not by a long shot. 

He turned his attention back to the shivering lump in his hands. Scorpius’s cloak and robes were soaked through, filmed with soft droplets by the misty rain that was still falling. He’d clearly been here for a while. Whatever he was avoiding up in the castle must be pretty unpleasant, Teddy reasoned, feeling an odd twinge of empathy. He’d certainly never hidden in the Forest during his student years, but there had been the odd occasion when he’d wanted to. Usually when some wanker would think it was funny to howl at him around the full moon, or when that Montague sod asked when he and Vic were going to settle down and have puppies. Bloody Montague. 

Teddy looked at Scorpius, then sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Fucking strays. He weighed his options, and concluded he only had two: manhandle the miserable kid into the castle, or take take him to the hut, dry him off, and...Well, manhandle him more pleasantly back to the castle. Teddy closed his eyes, swore creatively in his head, and let go of Scorpius’s wet arm. Option B it was. 

“Right, well. You can’t stay out here. It’s getting dark, and McGonagall will kill me if I let you wander about alone.” He inclined his head in the direction he was headed. “Come on then.” 

Scorpius scowled and stared uncertainly at him as he started walking off. Teddy looked back over his shoulder in annoyance.

“Come _on_.”

Thunder cracked in the distance as the rain began to properly fall around them in fat heavy drops. Scorpius frowned, but hesitantly took a few steps, then sped up to match Teddy’s long gait as they headed for the light of the hut.

***

By the time they arrived, Teddy was completely and utterly drenched. He would have felt sorry for himself if Scorpius hadn’t managed to look infinitely worse, struggling along beside him. He was managing to keep pace at least. Teddy felt a twinge of sympathy for him. It didn't made him walk any slower, though.

Tea, biscuits, a warm fire—that’s what he needed. To warm the kid up, dry him off, then send him on his merry way, back up to whatever was waiting for him in the castle. Teddy’d had enough of charity cases for the night. He wanted his bed, he wanted his book, and he wanted to sleep for ten hours and not dream of dead horses.

He opened the door, and was greeted by warmth, the smell of a hearth fire—and Fang. The dog bolted out past them and disappeared around the back, nearly bowling Scorpius over in the process. Teddy smiled. He loved that dog. 

He impatiently ushered Scorpius inside, shutting the door quickly behind them lest the heat escape. He pulled off his muddy boots and peeled off his revolting socks with immense satisfaction. He felt infinitely better already. He threw his gloves on the small table by the door, followed by his cloak and scarf, then cast a quick heating and drying charm around himself. He gestured at Scorpius to do the same.

Scorpius just blinked at him, his face pale and drawn. He didn't move. 

Teddy sighed as he wandered over to the kettle. He banged things around for a bit, finally locating tea leaves and mugs, and settled the water on to boil. He turned around to see Scorpius hadn’t moved from the door. He was staring at the floorboards, his lip curled in apparent distaste at the surroundings. The effect was rather ruined by his visible shivering.

Teddy rolled his eyes, and stalked over, wondering why the hell he hadn’t just left the little sod to drown himself in the rain like he’d clearly planned. _Be nice, Teddy_ , he reminded himself. _Besides, that wouldn’t look great on your resume_.

“Take this off.” He pulled at a lapel of Scorpius’s cloak, letting it fall back down with a wet thwap. “You need to warm up. You’ll catch a chill.”

Scorpius frowned up at him, but didn’t move.

“I’m fine.” He set his chin and looked up at Teddy defiantly. “M’not cold.”

 _Jesus Christ_. “Take your fucking shoes and cloak off and go and stand by the fire,” Teddy ground out. His sympathy was rapidly being replaced with irritation. Scorpius made obstinate look pleasant in comparison. “Or I will do it for you.”

They stared each other down. Scorpius finally looked away sullenly and complied, toeing his shoes and socks off as he awkwardly balanced on one leg and then the next. He left his wet cloak, robe and scarf in a pile on the floor. Teddy almost snapped at him again, but he looked even more dejected and wet somehow, in just his shirt and ugly school pants, his skinny bare ankles peeking under the hem. Some of Teddy’s ire left him. He felt that no matter how shitty his night had been, Scorpius’s had somehow been worse.

“There, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Teddy said in a voice he hoped was kind. Well, kinder at least than it had been. “I’d rather not be responsible for you dying of pneumonia.” Teddy smiled. He muttered a spell, magnanimously moving Scorpius’s damp clothes to the rack by the fire to dry. Scorpius looked up from his now bare feet, meeting Teddy’s eyes and giving him a small hesitant smile in return. 

It was amazing how the change in expression made Scorpius’s whole face soften, and his eyes lighten somehow. He looked younger, more vulnerable, the warmth of the room returning a faint colour to his cheeks. He was taller than Teddy had realised, and broader, but still slim and boyish, with hair that shade of light blonde that always made Teddy look twice. And then again. His features were sharp but fine, and his eyes an almost unnerving shade of light grey-ish blue. A lock of hair had fallen across a pale eyebrow, and Teddy found himself wanting to brush it back. Really, Scorpius was quite…

 _Oh dear_. Teddy’s smile dropped off his face. _Oh how very fucking inconvenient_. 

The kettle began to whistle, startling them both. 

“Um. Right. Go and…stand by the fire.” Teddy waved in the direction of the hearth, then turned to grab the squealing appliance. 

Well. This was fine, Teddy thought as he distractedly poured out two mugs. So the kid was fit. No big deal. Wasn’t a big deal that Teddy had, uh, noticed that, either. He was attracted to lots of people. Didn’t mean he was going to act on it. In fact, it was just all the more reason to get Scorpius out of here and back into the castle, quick smart. Teddy dropped sugar cubes into both drinks, forgetting that he hated sweet tea and that he’d never asked Scorpius how he took his.

He shook his head and turned back, a steaming mug in each hand, to find Scorpius had moved about half a foot closer to the hearth. He seemed unwilling to venture too far from Teddy. He had wrapped an awful crochet blanket around himself though, and he was no longer shivering, Teddy noted with a small degree of satisfaction.

Scorpius smiled again as Teddy handed him a mug, wrapping his long fingers around it and inhaling the steam. Teddy’s stomach flipped slightly. _No. No, no, no. We are not going there_ , he admonished himself.

“Right.” Teddy cleared his throat. He took a sip of sugary tea and made a face. _Disgusting_. “Right. Drink up, and then you need to go back. No arguments,” Teddy finished, sounding gruffer than he’d intended.

Scorpius flinched, the sullen, closed expression returning to his face, as though he’d momentarily forgotten about going back, and whatever it was he was dreading facing. 

“Well you can’t stay in the Forest. Or here,” Teddy added in a rush, feeling a bit terrible for having reminded him. Scorpius’s shoulders were sagging, the blanket dropping to the floor. Teddy was slightly concerned he was going to drop his tea.

“Merlin, what is going on up there?” Teddy asked, frowning as he took Scorpius’s mug from his limp fingers and set it down with his own on the floor.

“As if you don’t know,” Scorpius murmured.

“How the fu—how on earth would I know?” Teddy flinched again at his language. Thank Merlin he didn’t teach.

Scorpius looked up at him through his fringe, his expression slightly disbelieving. “Do you not read the Prophet?”

Teddy shook his head noncommittally. “No,” he replied honestly. He’d learned at a young age from his Uncle Harry that the pages of the Prophet contained more poisonous shit than a sewer full of vipers. He shook his head again as Scorpius’s expression didn’t change. 

“No, I really don’t. So, something happened in the papers?” Teddy prodded. Whatever it was, he reckoned it was better out than in, if it was bothering Scorpius this much. 

Scorpius sighed and rubbed at his face, looking even worse for wear afterwards, like he’d scrubbed off the last layer of resilience he had left.

“It’s…My grandfather. He’s...” Scorpius swallowed and trailed off.

Teddy waited a beat, while Scorpius stared at something over his shoulder.

“Is he hurt?” Teddy prompted, but Scorpius cut him off.

“No,” he scoffed incredulously, looking at Teddy. “He’s a mad old bastard. It’d be better if he were hurt. It’d be better if he were de—” he stopped, seemingly startled by the vehemence of his own voice. He pursed his lips and looked back down at his toes.

Teddy blinked and nodded. He knew the Malfoy family history, his own connection to them—and their reputation. It didn’t take a lot of imagination to guess what kind of thing Lucius Malfoy might have been up to, or what kind of vitriol the Prophet would print about him, if it took their fancy. Teddy sighed. He could tell by Scorpius's expression that he didn't mean what he'd just said, either. Lucius Malfoy was a piece of work, but Scorpius was just lashing out. Teddy felt another unwelcome twinge of empathy. He pushed it aside, and cleared his throat.

“Okay, so they’re saying he’s done something…” Teddy fished for a word. “… not-good.” _Good one, Ted, you’re a real fucking Shakespeare_. He shrugged, trying to act like it wasn’t so bad, even though he was fairly sure it was. “That’s not your fault.” Teddy frowned. Even as he said it he realised how stupid it sounded. He went on anyway. “People can’t blame you.”

Scorpius shook his head, and scoffed again in disbelief. His eyes were worryingly watery and bright. 

“Yes they can! They always do! People are all talking about me and whispering, and they think I can’t hear them, but I _can_ , and I know what they’re saying—they’re saying my whole family are Death Eaters, that we belong in Azkaban and that Granddad just keeps buying his way out, and that I’m a…” He didn’t finish, his chin wobbling dangerously.

Teddy stared at him, completely at a loss as to what to say to that. “That you’re a what?” Teddy asked in a quiet voice.

Scorpius gave him a look that said “why do you care?” and Teddy didn’t have an answer to that. Why did he care? _Did_ he, even? The only reason he knew this kid from a Creevy was because you could recognise a Malfoy a mile away; that hair was a beacon, like the whole family were a series of snooty anthropomorphic lighthouses.

He’d only intended to bring Scorpius here to get him out of the Forest, then shove him back to the castle, not offer a shoulder to cry on. Teddy was crap at that. What he’d always been good at, however, was taking in strays, and figuring out what was wrong with them, patching them up best he could. Giving them what they needed. Apparently he was still doing that.

The silence stretched on. Scorpius stared at the floor. Teddy stared at the jut of his collarbone peeking out from his undone collar. Scorpius swallowed. 

“Everyone hates me now.”

His voice was so small Teddy had to lean in to hear him. He looked about half his height again, curled in upon himself, and about as miserable and pathetic as he had looked when he was drenched.

 _And not one iota less attractive than he’d been fifteen minutes ago_ , Teddy realised with a start. Possibly even more so, if he was being honest. He felt such a rush of unexpected emotion his breath caught. He had an inexplicable urge to reach out, he realised, and hold him. To somehow make this better. Instead, he stood there, arms folded across his chest, recounting in his head the many reasons why that would be a hideously bad idea.

 _He’s a student, Teddy, you arse. He’s vaguely family, and he’s a fucking teenager to boot. He’s **upset**._

That last one seemed to hit Teddy with the force it needed. Teddy was clearly a terrible person, yes, given how he was currently feeling towards this particular student in his hour of need, but taking advantage of someone who was so blatantly shaken-up was a new kind of terrible that Teddy didn’t even want to consider.

“No one hates you, Scorpius,” he said in what he hoped was a consoling voice. It sounded weak and meaningless even to his own ears. For all he knew, everyone did hate Scorpius right now. People were fickle fuckers like that.

Scorpius’s head dropped, and he let out what sounded suspiciously like a sob. Teddy’s palms itched. Perhaps if he just patted him on the shoulder… He couldn’t stand here and do nothing, the poor guy was about to fucking cry. Teddy lifted a hand and waved it in the general area of Scorpius’s shoulder. He was torn between feeling gut-wrenching pity for him, and appalled at himself for wanting to push him against the wall and pull his shirt up regardless.

“Hey. Don’t…cry,” he tried, mentally backhanding himself for being so useless at this.

“I’m not crying!” Scorpius stammered in a tellingly shaky voice. He hugged himself tighter, his chin to his chest. Teddy watched a fat tear drop off the end of his nose and onto the floor. His resolve cracked.

_Oh, Merlin._

“Come here.”

He reached out and pulled Scorpius to his chest. Scorpius huffed out in surprise, tense against him.

It was awkward―Scorpius was stiff as a board, his head curled at a strange angle against Teddy’s shoulder. His arms were still wrapped protectively around his sides, like he was physically holding himself in one piece. Wondering why the hell he’d thought this was a good idea—and ignoring the voice that said _because you wanted to touch him, admit it_ —Teddy patted the back of his head as he murmured quietly. 

“It’s okay. You’ll be okay.”

Scorpius held his breath. He felt wound up like an animal about to bolt. He took a deep shuddering breath, and then with a gurgled sob, began to cry in earnest. His shoulders shook, choked sounds racking his slight frame. _Oh fuck_ , Teddy thought, grimacing and trying not to tighten his arms. _Has no one ever hugged this guy before_?

Completely unsure what to do, Teddy made vague shushing sounds in a way his Aunt Gin used to when he was little and upset. He wasn’t very used to comforting people, but he thought he felt Scorpius’s shoulders loosen a little, so he kept it up, rocking him slightly. Scorpius cried like someone who wasn’t used to doing it, and couldn’t quite believe they were. His breath hiccupped against Teddy’s shirt as he tried to hold in the sounds until they rushed out of him in loud, unattractive bursts. 

_Bloody hell_ , Teddy thought, trying to separate arousal from sympathy from awkward discomfort. They were as tangled as poorly kept yarn, though; he couldn't separate one from the other. 

He began to rub little circles between Scorpius’s shoulder blades, the material of his shirt bunching up under Teddy’s hand, warm and slightly damp with sweat. Teddy tried not to think about how that felt, tried to focus on how upset Scorpius sounded, and the pity he felt for him, but he was rapidly losing that battle, as though he’d ever had much of a chance. 

“Shhh. It’s okay to be upset.”

“I’m n—not upset!” Scorpius choked out against his collarbone.

“Alright. That’s okay, too.”

And really it was, Teddy told himself. _You’re not upset, and I’m not getting hard from hugging you while you bawl like a banshee. Bit of denial here will do us both good._

He realised at some point he had moved his hand up to the nape of Scorpius’s neck and was now rubbing against the smooth skin there. _Oh fuck,_ Teddy thought. _This is a bad idea. I need to stop this now_. He stilled his hand.

Scorpius inhaled, the tension which Teddy hadn’t realised had left him creeping into his posture again. Teddy bit his lip, then began stroking again. 

Scorpius sighed, and leant his weight back against him. He felt warm, and soft. There was a damp patch on Teddy’s shirt from his tears, but he felt calmer, his breathing deeper and steadier. Teddy kept rubbing the nape of his neck, up to the base of his scalp then down again. _This is fine_ , he thought. _It’s working. You’re comforting him. Keep your filthy fucking mind to yourself and give the kid a break_.

He wasn’t sure how long they stood like that, standing in the middle of the dimly lit hut. The low heat from the fire and their bodies made the small windows steam slightly against the evening chill. Teddy kept rocking Scorpius gently, his fingers carding through his hair. Scorpius felt wonderful against him; Teddy allowed himself to indulge in the feel of him, just for a moment. He would push him away any minute now.

Teddy felt Scorpius’s arms slowly unwind from his own chest, and Teddy felt oddly proud of having made him feel safe enough to do that. Until he felt them tentatively move again.

Up, and around Teddy’s waist.

 _Oh_. Teddy felt his breath hitch. Without lifting his head from Teddy’s shoulder, Scorpius shuffled closer, until they were pressed against each other from chest to knee. _Ohh, shit_.

 _This_ , Teddy thought, _is possibly not fine_.

Stuck like a deer in headlights, Teddy kept moving his fingers in little circles. He stared ahead at the wooden wall, feeling the heat from Scorpius’s breath through his shirt, the press of his fingers in the small of his back. He wondered how to extricate himself from this situation. He wasn’t entirely certain he was capable of it. This—Scorpius in his arms, his proximity, the tickle of his hair against Teddy’s chin—felt fucking amazing.

Scorpius moved his leg slightly, pressing it firmly against Teddy’s groin. Teddy swallowed his groan just in time. He press his lips together, his hand tightening in Scorpius’s hair. _Oh, hell_. This felt really bloody good, and he needed to stop it right _now_.

It was entirely possible, Teddy reasoned somewhat desperately, that Scorpius was unaware of what he was doing; Teddy had thought before that he did seem a bit starved for affection. Perhaps he was just chasing as much warmth and touch as he could get here, in what might be a rare moment of tenderness, without realising how Teddy was reacting. Although given how much Teddy had _reacted_ to the close proximity, he felt like that was pretty unlikely. Still, it hardly seemed likely Scorpius was doing this on purpose. He was probably just burrowing into the hug, entirely unaware that his thigh was now firm against Teddy’s rapidly thickening cock, Teddy told himself. 

He had almost managed to convince himself, when Scorpius moved his thigh again, harder this time, against the unmistakable bulge in Teddy’s jeans. Scorpius made a tiny sound, moving his hips back and forth in small movements, pressing himself against Teddy like a cat into a blanket. Teddy shut his eyes, then quickly shut his mouth too, lest any traitorous sounds of his own fall out of it. 

_No_ , Teddy thought as he gritted his teeth. _No, there is no way he doesn’t know what he is doing_. Another movement of Scorpius’s hips, harder again, and Teddy clenched his jaw. _Right. That’s it_.

He tightened his fist in Scorpius’s hair and pulled him back far enough to see his face, much harder than he’d meant to. What did this guy do to his self-control? Teddy frowned at Scorpius, who was breathing hard, and resolutely staring back.

His eyes were very wide, and very, very blue, and ever so slightly red and puffy. His cheeks were pink, with creases on one side form having been crushed against Teddy’s shoulder for so long. He blinked at Teddy with an odd mix of apprehension and determination, like he was expecting to be told to leave, and had every intention of refusing to do so. _Well bad luck, you gorgeous little shit. I’m running this show_. 

Teddy took a determined breath, “Look, Scorpius—” he tried, then trailed off as Scorpius bit his lip. Teddy’s dick twitched. _Fuck_. He mentally shook himself

“Look—” He tried again. Scorpius looked at the floor, then up at Teddy through his lashes. They were standing so close Teddy could see the pulse fluttering in Scorpius’s neck, see the faint blush on his collarbone. Teddy wanted to bite down on it so badly his mouth watered. He bit his own tongue instead and tried to focus on what was important here, tried to summon his conscience from where it was currently loitering somewhere near his dick, being generally shit at its job.

 _I mean…it’s not like I’m a teacher_ , he reasoned. He was just helping Hagrid out. He wouldn’t really be doing anything _that_ wrong; the guy was old enough, for sure. And second cousins—did that actually mean anything? Surely all wizards were related now, when it came to pureblood nonsense. And Scorpius had initiated this. He _was_ willing. Very willing if the way he was staring at Teddy expectantly with those huge eyes was anything to go by. _But he’s still so young_ , Teddy winced, _and he just sobbed all over you not ten minutes prior, and oh_. Teddy breathed in. _Oh_ , gods, _he smells lovely, doesn’t he_?

Teddy groaned internally, appalled that even his voice of reason seemed to be failing him at this point. He moved to push him away, end this now before anything else happened, but his hand got stuck on Scorpius’s hips and he couldn’t seem to prise the other one out of Scorpius’s hair.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

He opened his mouth in one last ditch attempt to finally do the right bloody thing and shove this kid out into the rain, into the waiting mouths of wolves and vampires and Teddy didn’t care what, he just needed to _get him out of here_ as fast as he physically could. He clenched his jaw, took a deep breath―and frowned as Scorpius crushed his mouth against his with a frustrated little moan. 

He tasted like blueberries, and faintly of salt. _Because he’s been crying_ , Teddy realised, appalled with himself, and utterly unable to stop. He deepened the kiss, winding his hands up into Scorpius’s soft hair, and groaned low in his throat. Scorpius’s moved his mouth was softly, insistently. Teddy flicked his tongue over his lips, just the barest touch, and Scorpius melted against him. Teddy took a step back, finally managing to prise his mouth away, but Scorpius just followed him, pressing urgent soft little kisses against his mouth until Teddy felt his back hit the wall.

“Fuck, hang on, hang on.” His protests sounded hideously weak even to his own ears.

Scorpius groaned in frustration and ignored him, moving for all intents and purposes like he was trying to climb Teddy.

“You—you’re a student—” Teddy thunked his head back against the wall as Scorpius mouthed his jaw with wet hot kiss-licks that were making Teddy ache.

“So?” Scorpius whined. “You’re not a teacher, are you? Not really.”

“No, that’s—that’s not the p—ohh, _fuck_!” Teddy exhaled through his teeth as Scorpius grabbed his dick through his jeans. His hand was clumsy, unsure, but firm and _so fucking good_. Teddy couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so out of control. Was it a full moon? Scorpius smiled triumphantly up at him, moving his hand slowly. 

“You feel nice,” he said quietly, almost shyly, and Teddy was going to lose his mind. 

_Fuck it_. 

Growling, Teddy flipped Scorpius, pinning him up against the wall. Burying his face in Scorpius’s neck he bent his knees and thrust as hard as he could, lifting Scorpius up off his feet. Scorpius’s eyes were wide open, his mouth even wider in surprise.

 _Please don’t let this be his first time_ , Teddy thought, his traitorous dick jumping at the thought. 

Scorpius recovered quickly, digging one heel into Teddy’s calf. The tip-toes of his other foot touched the ground as he gasped into Teddy’s mouth, moving back against Teddy as hard as he got. Teddy moved one hand to Scorpius's arse, groaning as he flicked the buttons on Scorpius’s shirt open with the other. Scorpius gasped, trying to simultaneously kiss back and pull Teddy’s shirt over his head, managing only to bunch it up under Teddy’s armpits. _Good enough for me_ , Teddy thought, pushing himself up against Scorpius belly, the slide of skin against soft skin exhilarating. 

He pulled away, pinning Scorpius’s arms to the wall. Scorpius whined, trying to draw him back in, but Teddy didn’t budge. Scorpius rolled his hips against the air, searching for contact, the line of his erection straining against the seam of his trousers. Merlin, he was like something out of Teddy’s wet dreams, the ones he pulled out specifically on cold nights like this. Teddy wanted to fuck him until neither of them could move, split him in two, hold him while he shook and fell apart, then put him back together and do it all over again.

“Scorpius,” he growled, and watched as Scorpius rolled his hips again, almost involuntarily. Teddy moved in closer again. 

“What do you want?” he ground out, flexing his fingers against Scorpius’s biceps. 

“H—huh?” Scorpius frowned, pushing back again, trying to rub against Teddy’s chest, his stomach, his groin, _anything_. Teddy licked around the shell of his ear, keeping just out of reach. 

“What do you _want_ , Scorpius?” He repeated, relenting just enough to press his erection against Scorpius’s thigh. Scorpius gasped, struggling against his arms again, trying to press his hips against Teddy’s as he ran his mouth against the side of his face. His breath was hot and desperate against Teddy’s cheek. 

“I want. You can— _uhh_!” Scorpius cut off on a groan as Teddy pulled his lobe between his teeth and bit down gently. “T—touch me. I want. I _want_ —” Scorpius panted, and Teddy never found out what it was he wanted as he dropped to his knees, unceremoniously pulling Scorpius’s trousers down as he went. The button on his fly popped off and pinged against something in Teddy’s periphery. Scorpius stuttered out a strangled sound as Teddy buried his face into his groin, mouthing along his cloth covered dick. He looked up at Scorpius who looked as though he couldn’t believe this was happening— _you and me both, darling_ , Teddy thought—as he pulled Scorpius’s underwear up, away, and down. Not breaking eye contact, he moved back in.

“Oh, fu _uck_!”

“Mmm,” Teddy hummed, sucking the tip of Scorpius's cock into his mouth, tasting the bitter flavour. He swirled his tongue, then swallowed him down as far as he could, pulling off, then back down again. Scorpius’s thighs quivered under his palms, as he pushed inside Teddy’s mouth. _Yeah, this isn’t gonna take long_ , Teddy thought, pressing his tongue just under the head and feeling Scorpius’s hips jerk. He ran his hands up and down Scorpius’s tense thighs. _No, not long at all_.

He felt Scorpius’s hand tentatively touch his head and then pull away. Teddy groaned, grabbing it placing it roughly back into his hair. _Perfect_ , he hummed as Scorpius writhed and moaned, his hips moving erratically, his hands clenching spasmodically in Teddy’s hair.

“ _Oh_ ,” Scorpius gasped, looking down at his hands in surprise. “Oh, your— _uhh_ —your hair’s going blue,” he stated inanely, before he choked out a strangled moan. His face screwed up, eyes clamped shut as he came down Teddy’s throat with a cut-off shout, and damn if that wasn’t one of the hottest fucking things Teddy’d ever seen. 

Teddy heard Scorpius’s head hit the wall with a solid _thump_ , felt the muscles in his thighs jumping, as he swallowed, and swallowed. Scorpius’s hand clenched in his hair hard enough to hurt, and Teddy moaned, dick throbbing in his pants. He pulled off, breathing hard, as Scorpius sagged against the wall. _Say what you will about me_ , he thought, wiping the back of one hand over his mouth, _but I’m good at that_.

He stood up, grabbing Scorpius’s chin and kissing him. Scorpius tried to kiss back through panting breaths, some of his own come smearing from Teddy’s chin onto his own before Teddy roughly wiped it away with the pad of this thumb. Scorpius tried to wrap his arms around Teddy’s neck, but he was shaking and limp from the force of his orgasm, and Teddy pushed him gently back to lean against the wall. He left one hand on Scorpius's neck, the other hastily undoing his own trousers and finally, _finally_ , wrapping around his neglected dick.

Teddy jacked himself hard and fast, too turned on to make this last. He watched Scorpius through the curtain of his messy hair, until Scorpius reached up and pushed it away from his face, back behind his ear.

“You…” Scorpius swallowed, staring dazedly at Teddy, still trying to catch his breath. He flushed and looked away. _It’s a little late for blushing now_ , Teddy thought, surprisingly desperate to know what Scorpius was going to say.

_You didn’t ask if this was ok. You know, I’ve never done that before. You wait ‘til my father hears about this._

“Mmm?” Teddy managed, his forehead creased, sweat running down his back and ruining his shirt, his dick as hard as it had ever been. Scorpius was staring down at his hand as it flew over his dick, chewing his bottom lip in a way that made Teddy think about all the things he wanted that mouth to do. Merlin, he was going to come. _Spit it out, kid_.

“Scorpius,” he growled.

Scorpius licked his lips, and looked up, meeting Teddy’s eyes. 

“You can fuck me if you want,” he whispered.

Teddy’s fingers tightened involuntarily around Scorpius’ neck, and he came with a startled grunt, over his fist, over Scorpius’s belly, his orgasm hitting the base of his spine like a sledgehammer. He clenched his teeth, _hard_ , Scorpius’s words echoing in his head, as wave after wave of pleasure ran through him, turning his legs to jelly. He stepped forward, burying his face into the crook of Scorpius's neck as he rode the last of it out, as Scorpius’s quiet breath puffed out over the top of his head. 

Teddy breathed out raggedly, bracing himself for the regret to hit him, but nothing came. It was possibly just biding its time, but right now he felt fine. He felt _great_. Scorpius was leaning against the wall like a rag doll, and Teddy didn’t feel a single twinge of remorse, just that strange affection and the bone-deep satisfaction that came from good sex. He pulled his head up off Scorpius’s shoulder, to find Scorpius looking down at him and biting his lip. Teddy set his jaw, ready to ask if he was okay, when Scorpius leaned forward and kissed him instead. He pulled back again sharply, looking at Teddy with determination, and Teddy’s lip quirked into a smile. _So, you’re not a big fan of pillow-talk either_ , Teddy thought. _Message received_. 

Teddy braced his palms against the wooden wall of the hut and pushed himself upright, summoning his wand, casting a quick cleaning charm over the mess he’d made of the both of them. Scorpius leant against the wall and watched him silently, his breathing slowly steadying out. His cheeks were pink and flushed, a dazed sort of smile dancing around his mouth. _Yeah, this was some kind of first for him_ , Teddy thought, then hated himself for feeling proud of that. 

“You, uh.” Teddy cleared his throat. “You want help with that?” he asked, looking down pointedly at Scorpius’s undone trousers. Scorpius blinked his eyes wide, looking momentarily confused, before he smiled shyly and pulled them up. Teddy leant back to give him space, and tried not to get hard again at the way Scorpius blushed harder when he realised the button of his trousers was missing. 

“I can―” Teddy began, motioning towards the torn button hole, but Scorpius cut him off. 

“No, it’s fine!” he blurted. “It’s fine. I have other pairs, up at. Up in my dorm. I wanna keep―” Scorpius swallowed nervously, before finishing quietly. “I’ll just leave these like this.”

Teddy frowned, but nodded in concession. His mending charms weren’t that great, really, so probably for the best; there was a good chance he’d overdo it and Scorpius would end up stuck in those trousers for the rest of his life. Truth be told, there were very few charms Teddy wasn’t pants at. 

Scorpius got his shoes in order, then straightened up, looking marginally put back together. 

“It’s late,” Teddy said quietly. “You should―”

“Yeah,” Scorpius interrupted, licking his lips and shuffling from foot to foot.

“Do you want me to walk you―”

“No.” Scorpius shook his head. “I’ll be fine. It’s not that far.” He shuffled over to the door, his cloak in his arms, as Teddy followed him. 

“Scorpius.” Teddy tucked one hand into his pocket, rested the other on the doorknob. “You know, you’re welcome to come back, while I’m here. If you need to…get out of the castle.” 

Teddy grimaced, aware of the implication of his words and how ridiculous he was for saying them. _Yeah come by anytime you’re feeling blue, and I’ll stick my hand down your pants ‘til you feel better. You know, like a true friend_. He felt like a total shit, but still, he did mean it. Scorpius looked like he could do with someone to talk to, or just a place to camp out, if wandering into a dangerous forest at night was his best option when he was upset and wanted some company. And Teddy could probably be trusted not to lay a hand on him while he poured his heart out. Well, at least not until after he was done. 

Scorpius watched him for a moment, mouth twitching up into an impossibly sincere smile as he nodded. Teddy knew he’d be seeing Scorpius again before he left, judging by that look. Merlin, this guy was handsome. _Ach, get it together Lupin_. Teddy rubbed a hand over his mouth, and nodded himself, picking Scorpius’s now dry cloak up and wrapping it around his shoulders. He ran them down Scorpius’s arms and back up again, then let go. 

“Right. Well. Be careful. And…” Teddy trailed off. _And don’t let other people get to you? And good luck with your shitty relations? And did you mean what you said, about me fucking you?_ Teddy shook his head to clear it, then sniffed. “And don’t get lost on your way back, alright?”

Scorpius scoffed a small laugh, then flicked him an unreadable look from under his fringe. “I won’t.”

Without looking away, he opened the door and slipped out, stepping aside slightly to let a very wet and happy looking Fang barge back in. 

Teddy watched the door shut, frowning slightly. He probably should have walked him back up there, but the rain had stopped, and he could see the Lumosed light of Scorpius’s wand getting fainter and fainter as he trudged in the direction of the castle. He’d be fine, Teddy told himself. All the same, Teddy decided he might take McGonagall up on her offer and have breakfast up with the teachers tomorrow, just to make sure Scorpius had made it back up there in one piece. 

Teddy sighed, then slumped into Hagrid’s oversized chair, letting his legs hang over the side. He summoned the ugly crochet blanket Scorpius had wrapped himself in off of the floor, and pulled it around his shoulders, and stared into the embers of the dwindling fire. He had no idea if he’d just done one of the stupidest or one of the best things in his life. He had a deep suspicion that it was both.

And that he’d be counting the minutes until he could do it again.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love! Come find me on [LJ ](http://shiftylinguini.livejournal.com/profile/)or [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)<3


End file.
